Jika Giyuu Tidak Terlambat
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Giyuu tidak terlambat. Keluarga Kamado utuh sampai Tanjiro kembali dari kota menjual arang. Tapi sesuatu terjadi di kota dan di kamar mandi keluarga Kamado.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Giyuu tidak terlambat.

Semalaman dia mencincang habis iblis-iblis yang mendekat. Darah mereka masih berceceran di hutan dekat dengan rumah Kamado, tapi Giyuu berani memastikan tidak akan ada anggota rumah yang tahu tentang pemabantaian iblis itu.

Memang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi jumlahnya cukup banyak hingga membuat Giyuu kelelahan. Beruntung sekali nyonya rumah mengizinkannya istirahat sebentar sampai tenaganya pulih. Rencananya, dia akan melanjutkan misi siang nanti. Burung gagaknya sudah bertengger manis di jendela kamar tempatnya istirahat. Yah, setidaknya Giyuu masih punya waktu sampai siang hari.

Tidurnya tidak tenang karena ingat kejadian tempo hari ketika seseorang menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja. Postur tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Giyuu, tapi bocah itu membawa sekeranjang penuh dengan arang. Giyuu terjatuh demi menangkap anak itu agar tidak menghantam tanah. Arang-arang itu keluar dari keranjangnya, tumpah berserakan. Sebagian mengotori haori Giyuu, reflek menyebabkan bocah itu menyentuh haori Giyuu untuk segera membersihkannya.

Posisi mereka saat itu sangat tidak mengenakan. Belum pernah Giyuu sedekat itu dengan orang lain. Belum lagi haorinya harus kotor. Giyuu ingin marah tapi bocah di depannya tampak khawatir dan sangat merasa bersalah.

_Tangannya….tangannya…_

Tangan bocah itu tertahan lama di perut Giyuu. Giyuu ikut memegang tangan itu, si bocah malah memerah. Dia menundukkan kepala pelan, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Giyuu bingung. _Apa maksudnya?_

Genggaman yang lemah menyebabkan bocah itu pergi dengan mudah. Sebuah permintaan maaf masih bisa didengarnya. Tapi Giyuu tidak puas, bingung menyelimutinya. Giyuu penasaran siapa yang berani menyentuhnya dengan seberani itu?

Pertemuan itu sangat cepat. Dengan misi sepadat ini, Giyuu tidak bisa berkeliling hanya untuk mencari satu bocah.

"Aku pulang!"

Ada sebuah suara dari ruang utama. Giyuu yakin putra nyonya rumah sudah kembali. Kamar yang sedang dipakainya kemungkinan milik anak itu karena empunya sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi kini dia kembali. Ah, Giyuu harus meninggalkan tempat ini segera.

Matahari belum terlalu terik, Giyuu bisa meminta izin sekalian untuk membersihkan badan. Setelah pertempuran semalam dia terlalu lelah untuk bersentuhan dengan air. Lagi pula ini musim dingin, hanya orang gila yang mandi terlalu pagi dengan suhu minus seperti sekarang ini.

Niat Giyuu disambut baik. Nyonya rumah telah memanaskan air untuknya, Giyuu bisa langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi sayang sekali Kie Kamado lupa memberi tahu bahwa putranya juga ada di dalam sana.

Sialnya, Tanjiro Kamado adalah bocah yang sedang dicari Giyuu.

Giyuu mengenali warna rambut Tanjiro. Anak itu terlihat sudah selesai mandi tapi dia tengah menyiapkan air untuknya. Handuk sepinggangnya tersingkap menampilkan pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya Giyuu lihat. Kalau yang di depannya ini bocah lain, mungkin Giyuu akan biasa saja. Tapi ini … yang di depannya ini adalah sesuatu yang mengganggu istirahat Giyuu, yang bahkan Giyuu sendiri tidak yakin bisa melihatnya lagi karena pertemuan mereka begitu singkat.

Tanpa nama, tanpa cerita.

"Eh?" Tanjiro sadar ada sosok lain di dalam kamar mandi. Ditengoknya ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan pemilik haori yang berhasil dikotori oleh arangnya. Sebuah jeritan kaget sukses keluar, mendengar itu Giyuu segera balik badan. Refleknya jelek sekali hari itu seolah semua latihannya tidak berguna. Salah satu kakinya terantuk pembatas ruangan antara kamar mandi dengan koridor, dirinya jatuh dengan mengenaskan.

"Tanjiro!"

Kie Kamado datang karena mendengar keributan anaknya. Dia meminta maaf pada Giyuu yang berhasil bersandar pada dinding koridor sambil mengaduh. Pergelangan kaki, bahu, dan tangannya memar. Di tengah kondisinya yang mengenaskan, setidaknya Giyuu tahu nama anak itu.

.

"Maaf, Tomioka_-san_."

_Ah, permintaan maaf lagi._

"Untuk?" tanya Giyuu dengan suara datarnya. Mendengar itu Tanjiro semakin menundukkan kepala, kompresnya tidak bergerak dari bahu Giyuu.

"Mengotori haorimu, lalu yang tadi. Aku pasti telah mengagetkanmu. Kemarin aku tidak sadar telah … menyentuhmu seperti itu padahal haorimu sama sekali tidak jadi bersih. Aku merasa jadi cabul dan … hari ini aku melihatmu di rumahku. Aku pikir aku sudah jadi buronanmu, makanya aku berteriak. Sekali lagi maaf."

Mendengar itu, Giyuu malah tersenyum. Tawa kecilnya membuat Tanjiro mengangkat wajah kembali.

_Eh? Apa yang lucu?_

"Lucu."

_Apanya?!_

"Pertemuan kita dan kejadian tadi. Semuanya lucu." Giyuu memandang Tanjiro yang sedang bingung.

_Aku kira tidak akan bisa menemukanmu lagi._

"Aku suka ekspreksimu waktu kaget dan khawatir. Entah yang kemarin atau yang barusan terjadi, kamu manis."

Tanjiro segera menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tangannya tidak sengaja meremas bahu Giyuu terlalu keras membuat empunya meringis kesakitan.

"..._Baka."_

**.**

**END**


End file.
